Valcrist O'Donnell
Early life to Present day Valcrist, Val to just about everybody, was born as the son of the Legendary Wolf O'Donnell, and well... a nameless mother that he never knew. His father was already old when Val was born, but nevertheless, just the same grumpy old Wolf everyone had heard about. Most honestly expect stories of how Val was raised by other mercs, but to their surprise.. he was for the most part raised by Wolf himself. Though other mercenaries did have a hand in his upbringing, teaching him a more diverse set of skills, most of which he has admittedly forgotten. Over the course of his childhood and teens his father taught him how to fight, shoot a gun, and even fly a ship. From the lessons on his father's old Wolfen, Valcrist developed a love for vintage craft and weapons, sparking his interest in becoming a mechanic. His path down the road of a mechanic started with just tinkering with this and that, and moved up to full scale upgrading and improving on simple mechanical devices. Eventually he would actually get formal education in Mechanical and Aerospace engineering. and some small bit in computing and robotics on the side. Just enough to create an AI computer for his garage to aide him in his work. Nicknamed, Jarvis, Yes I'm stealing that from Iron Man, because admit it, Jarvis is awesome. Anyways back to the topic. Most, of Val's R&R consists of working on his father's old Wolfen to get it space worthy again, and maybe even combat capable. The rest consists of making sure his fighting and shooting doesn't get rusty by constantly working on his ship. Though there's plenty of technology and devices for moving heavy objects, Val prefers to do as much heavy lifting as he can while working, giving him a stronger, more muscular physique than the average Lylatian mechanic. Star Fox While one would expect the heir of Star Wolf to want to return that group to glory, Val had no interest in his forefather's legacy.. He also did not have the funds or connections to rebuild Star Wolf. So he opted for the sensible choice, and instead joined Star Fox. After the discovery that even with updated Systems and hardware, his old Wolv was completely and utterly inadequate. and Val seemed to preform poorly in the Arwing, Morohtar had a custom Wolfen built for Val, who was far more familiar with the systems and control of a Wolfen than any other fighter. In his new Wolfen, Val's piloting performance increased dramatically. Over the course of his Star Fox career Val has helped out in multiple Battles against Tyrannis and his forces, and even aided in the defeat of the Evil clone of Morohtar by disabling his chain gun before he could cause any major damage with it using his anti-material rifle, and then fending off hordes of enemies afterward alongside his fellow Star Fox members. Post-Hiatus During the years since the last major event of the age. Val recommitted himself to rebuilding his father's Wolfen. But he had realized after years learning from Aradian. that just upgrading the systems and hardware wouldn't bring that relic back into proper fighting shape. So he did the only thing he could think of. and tore it apart. And then he rebuilt it. Bolt by bolt, Taking extra special care that the finished product would be able to stand next to the modern Arwings his colleagues piloted on a daily basis. On the side he also decided to receive training as more of a Point-man roll in ground combat, instead of a sniper. As such he's become proficient in the use of Assault rifles, carbines, shotguns, and sub machine guns. And fallen out of favor with the gods of sniping people with a big gun from far away, but don't let that fool you, he's still a crack shot when the situation requires some long range delivery of Fuck Yous. Glade After the Events of the Nexus Anomaly.. Val followed the now reformed Star Fox to the Glade system, having signed back on as a pilot, and Mechanic when the need called for it, and Soldier... but OFFICIALLY! He's a pilot. Unfortunately, at first, his precious Wolfen did not make it out of the other dimension, but after using most of his savings to buy literally every single can of EXPLODA! product on a station, in order for Damien to have enough energy to warp his ship back to him, Val was reunited with his beloved fighter. It took the entire journey from Tytuvian to Glade for Val to once again tear down the Wolfen, and put it back together again, a second time, better than before, installing some much needed folding wings, to make it easier to fit into smaller spaces, and, obviously, through smaller doors, Gimbal mounted twin cannons, a wireless transmitter, primarily for linking with his omni-tool and visor, and a more efficient power system. Once again, Val and his Wolfen were ready to fly. Absence During an ordinarily normal maintenance check flight. Val and his Wolfen disappeared from life when a random wormhole opened that sent him a quarter of the way across the galaxy to the Sol system, home of the Humans. Lacking the ability to just, jump back to the Glade System, Val took up residence on Earth for a while, Working and plying his two trades as a mercenary and mechanic. He also took the time to learn some engineering tricks and tips from the humans that he'd not known before. Along with bringing back a few souvenirs from Earth, mostly clothes, or jewelry, Val came back seemingly changed, with a new outlook on what matters most to him.Category:Characters Category:List of important characters